LayShad s04ep17
= Episode Summary = During the pre-run, the runners take out the cultists from the previous episode. They enter an alchera that leads to an insect spirit metaplane, where they find the remnants of an Ares Firewatch team. The Miko sets several insect spirit eggs on fire while the rest of the team fights Insect Spirits on their home turf. They succeed in detonating the nuke, sealing off the alchera (a "Stargate kawoosh" ensues as they head out of the threshold). The team is hired by Cara Villiers to escort a Technomancer Rights Activist/Terrorist named Sakura-X. They meet her at a safehouse in the north Megatokyo slums, and find her being accosted by the Shadow Thief Zoku. After dealing with the gangers, they find out that she is harboring a large amount of Technomancers (as evidenced by a large spam zone in the area). She refuses to go with the team unless they also smuggle the technomancer group out. The team steals a Tokyo Metro Bus, and convinces the technomancer refugees to undergo sedation to suppress their powers. When they arrive at the docks, Toshiro (the smuggler hired to smuggle Sakura out) apparently has sold the technomancers out to MCT. The Miko was able to detect the deception before it occurred, and Doc throws a dagger to pin Toshiro's arm before he stabs Sakura. An MCT strike team detonates an EMP, but not before Yuna drives the bus onto Toshiro's boat. The team leaves via boat, and has Jared's Character (not present) drive the boat to the Phillipines. = Reward = * 3 Karma, zero nuyen for the pre-run * 7 Karma for the group. * +1 Karma for Yuna and Yuu (for coming up with the ridiculous idea of jumping the bus onto the boat and actually succeeding). * 25,000 nuyen each. * +1 Loyalty with Cara Villiers, and another favor owed. = People Met = * Cara Villiers - A Sixth World Big Wig. In Team Rocket regalia for this run. * Sakura-X - An Ork Technomancer who is not below using violent tactics to forward her cause. An idealist, if a violent one. * Toshiro "Money" - The smuggler hired to take Sakura to the Phillipines. = Places Visited = * The Raichu Cafe - A Pokemon themed bar for adults = Memorable Moments = * Yuu detonates a nuke (how many times can you say that on a run?). * Dressing up as Shinto missionaries to sneak into the north Megatokyo slums. * Doc throws a dagger to pin Toshiro's arm right before he's about to stab Sakura with a retractable spur. * Yuna successfully jumps a bus full of unconscious technomancers onto the boat. = Quotes = * "Does that mean there are a bunch of overweight Japanese men dressed up as Misty? I am not drawing that." * "Maybe he's a stripper or something." "That makes sense. It's Japan." "Wait, he's a high school student." "Again, it's Japan." * "But these guys are SINless... clearly. In the eyes of God anyway." * "He's a liar. You should set his pants on fire."